


С любовью, Ло

by Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, высокая концентрация сахара, клише, штампы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: Вулкан был подводный, а стал надводный





	С любовью, Ло

Дорогой Кора-сан,  
У меня все хорошо. Прибыл на базу в Эсперанце. Очень скучаю.  
Что-то мне подсказывает, мы скоро увидимся.

 

Дорогой Ло.  
Твое письмо пришло с приказом о разжаловании и переводе. Я разговаривал с коммодором Гомесом, он сказал, что в ответ на безобидное замечание ты развесил сослуживцев по мачтам. Не понимаю, как такое могло произойти, ты же пообещал, что все будет в порядке. Я думал, мы договорились.  
Надеюсь, в Блю Гризли такого больше не повторится.  
И постарайся подружиться с товарищами по службе, их агрессия вызвана страхом — в первую очередь перед твоей репутацией. Не смотри на них свысока, попробуй узнать поближе, — и ты поймешь, что это простые честные парни, на которых и держится Дозор.

 

Дорогой Кора-сан,  
Ты даже не спросил, как мои дела. Как мне спится, хорошо ли меня кормят. Не обижают ли. Грустно.  
Предваряя твои вопросы: мы договорились, и я помню условия и причину. В Эсперанце я развесил этих ублюдков по мачтам, потому что они назвали тебя паршивым пиратом (справедливости ради, пират из тебя был и правда паршивый).  
А в Блю Гризли я поменял местами начбазы и собаку, чтобы облегчить жизнь товарищам по службе, этим простым честным парням. Сейчас ты поймешь, почему я так сделал.  
Во-первых, ты сам говорил, что мне нужно подружиться с сослуживцами. Ну что, я подружился.  
Во-вторых, собака справилась лучше.  
А в-третьих, этот мудак запустил в меня пепельницей из кайросеки. Я всего-то назвал его план захвата пиратской базы тем, чем этот план и являлся — кучкой говна.

 

Дорогой Ло,  
Прости, что так долго не писал.  
Как у тебя это получается? Два месяца, десять мест назначения. Рекорд — три дня. Напомни, сейчас ты рядовой минус шесть? Знаешь, если тебе так сложно вести себя как взрослый человек — возвращайся. 

 

Дорогой Кора-сан!  
Вовсе незачем лишний раз напоминать мне о нашей договоренности. И эмоциональный шантаж на меня не действует. Сам-то ты часто ведешь себя как взрослый человек? Да, кстати, о собаках и замене. Помнишь, незадолго до моего отъезда — мы тогда встали на якорь в Агаве — ты зачастил в бордель? И там еще от тебя девицы убегали в самый интересный момент, а потом коллеги в ужасе шарахались?  
Так и не догадался, почему?

 

Дорогой Кора-сан,  
Я прибыл на Киарру, у меня все хорошо.

 

Дорогой Ло,  
Сегодня к нам в гарнизон пришел какой-то пират. Ладно, не какой-то, он листовку принес и сказал, что сдастся только Донкихоту Росинанту. И попросил, чтобы ему разрезали живот и вытащили, цитирую, сраные розы. Говорил, они очень колючие.  
Ло, когда в следующий раз тебе захочется за что-нибудь извиниться, достаточно будет написать.  
Кстати, я очень рад, что ты прижился на Киарре — целых две недели на одном месте и никаких жалоб со стороны Джейкобса. 

 

Дорогой Кора-сан,  
Я случайно подслушал разговор вице-адмирала Джейкобса с кем-то из офицеров, он говорил, что я напоминаю ему тебя в этом возрасте. Так и сказал — такой же неуправляемый еблан, глаз да глаз за ним нужен. Все это наводит меня на интересные мысли о твоих истинных мотивах и намерениях. Мог бы и прямо сказать. Интересно, как ты будешь выкручиваться, если я выиграю?

 

Дорогой Ло,  
Судя по тому, что на Киарре все живы и здоровы, ты движешься в правильном направлении. Я никак не буду выкручиваться, я хочу, чтобы ты выиграл. Я тебя люблю, не забывай об этом.

 

Дорогой Кора-сан,  
Я тоже тебя люблю, но все-таки уверен, что твой план — такая же херня, как тот побег на спасательной шлюпке. В конце концов ты придешь за мной сам. Поверь человеку, который прочитал гораздо больше книг по психологии и педагогике, чем ты (то есть больше нуля).

 

Дорогой Ло,  
Как раз перед сном о тебе думал. С тобой там все в порядке? Читал в газетах про извержение вулкана, откуда на Киарре вулкан? Джейкобс отмалчивается, сказал только, что Бернарду пришлось приплатить, чтобы он тебя взял к себе.  
И да, с днем рождения тебя! Поздравляю, календарно ты взрослый самостоятельный человек.

 

Дорогой Кора-сан,  
Вулкан был подводный, а стал надводный. Это символ моего неукротимого либидо. Кстати, о символах. На первую строчку письма прямо-таки не удержался и подрочил. И — я все еще о символах — было очень двусмысленно с твоей стороны подарить на день рождения календарно взрослому человеку плюшевого себя в черной шубе и красной шапке. Он, то есть ты, такой маленький и милый, но меня, в отличие от тебя, это может и не остановить.

 

Дорогой Ло,  
Звонил Бернард, он тобой доволен, хочет представить на повышение. Говорил, ты хорошо справляешься с отрядом и что дисциплина у тебя в нем железная. Спрашивал, в чем подвох и когда он случится. Если плюшевый Кора-сан помогает тебе вести себя уравновешенно, можешь использовать его в меру своей испорченности. Я даже нашел порошок, который отстирывает органические загрязнения, высылаю с письмом.  
P.S. Надеюсь, ты читал мое предыдущее письмо не на боевом посту.

 

Дорогой Кора-сан,  
Я очень по тебе скучаю. Знаешь, как-то раз незадолго до отъезда пробрался к тебе в каюту и смотрел, как ты спишь. Вообще-то я собирался отрезать на память что-нибудь... Какой-нибудь кусок тебя. Но так и не смог определиться, какой именно. Сначала подумал про член, но это было бы ужасно банально. Что-то из ливера? Мизинец на память? Прядь золотых волос в серебряном медальоне? Аппендикс Коры-сана, бережно хранимый под сердцем? Я мог бы присматривать за ним, как за любимым питомцем.  
А вот пропажу сердца ты бы, кстати, и не заметил.  
Если ты дочитал до этого места, то возбуждающий препарат, которым я пропитал бумагу, должен был уже подействовать.   
P.S. Надеюсь, ты не на боевом посту. Хотя так будет даже веселее.

 

Дорогой Ло!  
Твое письмо я читал на собрании, пришлось наврать про расстройство желудка и отпроситься. Пользуясь случаем, перечитал и остальные твои письма. Понял, что тебе срочно нужно в бордель, иначе дело опять закончится каким-нибудь вулканом.  
И, между прочим, я тогда не спал. 

 

Дорогой Кора-сан,  
Был в борделе, не нашел трехметрового блондина. Нашел блондинку два семьдесят. Понравилось! Спасибо за презервативы (удивлен, откуда у тебя такой размер, это же не твой). Не хочешь рассказать, как ими пользоваться? А лучше показать.  
Не то чтобы я не знал, но давай будем последовательны.

 

Дорогой Ло,  
Высылаю тренажер и инструкцию.  
Радует, что в твоем словаре появилось слово "последовательность".

 

Дорогой Кора-сан!  
Я тебя люблю, ты самый лучший в мире человек! Знаешь, чем доставляют письма? Почтовыми альбатросами! Они пролетают над кораблем и — ну конечно, ты знаешь, ты просто не подумал. Или подумал, но не о том. Или наоборот о том. Так вот. Большой деревянный член, который ты ужасно иронично прислал мне, чтобы я потренировался надевать презервативы, упал прямо на лысину контр-адмиралу Бернарду.  
Сотрясение мозга, немая пауза, и на меня до сих пор с интересом поглядывают, а уж что при этом думают о человеке, присылающем своему милому юному воспитаннику такие подарки...  
Плохой, гадкий Кора-сан!

 

Дорогой Ло!  
И правда, смешно получилось! Уговорил Бернарда оставить тебя на базе, хорошо, что он жадный. Пообещал, больше ему хуем по лбу не прилетит.  
Рад, что ты наконец осваиваешься в Дозоре.

 

Дорогой Кора-сан,  
Уже освоился, привык и даже начал получать удовольствие.   
Дозорные — те же пираты, только не пираты.  
А еще мы недавно разнесли лабораторию Преступного Подполья, там было столько интересных и никому особо не нужных вещей, хорошо, что моих туда послали первыми. Кора-сан, я хотел завести щеночка, в смысле, из лаборатории, но контр-адмирал Бернард не разрешил, так что дарю тебе, будет наш общий. 

 

Дорогой Ло,  
Просто хотел уточнить. Двухметровый пятнистый крокодил, весь покрытый шерстью, когтями и клыками — это и есть твой щеночек? Серьезно?

 

Дорогой Кора-сан,  
Правда, классный? Я назвал его Северный Клык, он откликается на Севу и уже знает команды "Убить", "Напугать" и "Быстро пошел нахуй отсюда". Остальное — за тобой. Воспитай его, ты же умеешь.  
Правда, сомневаюсь, что эта штука с "сначала повзрослей хоть немного, а потом лезь ко мне в штаны" с ним сработает.

 

Дорогой Ло,  
У меня на корабле внезапно обнаружилась уйма воспитателей и даже один беглый дрессировщик ядовитых змей, который до этого был учителем в начальной школе, так что с Севой все в порядке. Больше всего ему нравится ходить на абордаж, особенно когда мы выстреливаем им из пушки в пиратский корабль. Еще он вчера вечером залез ко мне под одеяло с таким грустным видом — рука не поднялась выгнать.  
Вместо этого я нас полночи фотографировал.

 

Дорогой Кора-сан,  
Я смотрю фотографии, и у меня сейчас очень грустный вид.

 

Дорогой Ло,  
Знаешь, на мне тоже не работает эмоциональный шантаж.  
Слышал, ты раздобыл себе проклятый меч, который сводит с ума хозяина и превращает его в беспринципное чудовище, одержимое жаждой разрушения. Судя по фотографии, которую ты прислал, это точно он, "Крик Демона". Тебе не кажется, что он какой-то скучный?

 

Дорогой Кора-сан,  
Ты прав, с черной опушкой из меха и перьев и красным шнурком "Крик Демона" выглядит гораздо веселее, а выбранные тобой цвета напоминают мне о другом беспринципном чудовище. Подвесил на концы шнурка сердечки, теперь совсем напоминают.   
Да, старик Бернард тебе все равно на меня нажалуется, так что лучше сам признаюсь. Операцию "Лунный дым" сорвал я, потому что вспомнил Флеванс. Разумеется, никто ничего не докажет, а конченый ублюдок, который планировал эту операцию и так бездарно ее провалил, предусмотрительно отрубил себе голову, — наверное, чтобы не идти под трибунал.   
К тому же, после того как я помог с антидотом от лунно-дымного отравления, меня переводят на какой-то важный засекреченный объект. Тоже мне великий секрет — на Панк Хазард к Вегапанку. О нем такое рассказывают, и если хотя бы десятая часть — правда... Скорее бы уже!

 

Ло,  
Ничего не предпринимай, никуда не лезь и лишний раз не открывай рот. Я за тобой выезжаю.

 

Дорогой Сенгоку,  
У меня появились неотложные дела, свяжусь с вами в обозримом будущем.  
Мы же договаривались, что с Ло ничего не случится!

 

Уважаемый Сенгоку,  
Пишу это письмо, привязанный к мачте. Ваш Росинант опять меня похитил. Единственный способ предотвратить то, что сейчас начнется — а вы сами знаете, что сейчас начнется — это перевести его ко мне на Панк Хазард.

 

Дорогой доктор,  
У меня появились неотложные дела, но я скоро вернусь и закончу эксперимент.

 

Дорогой Кора-сан,  
Я сбежал на Панк Хазард. Надеюсь на скорую встречу, копию приказа о твоем переводе прилагаю.  
Да, и по дороге захвати с собой Севу.

С любовью, Ло.


End file.
